Conceito
by Laisa-chan
Summary: Meu conceito sobre você.


**Conceito**

 

Já faz um bom tempo que estou correndo, uma brisa leve acaricia meu rosto. A mata vai ficando cada vez mais densa à medida que avanço. É muito melhor aqui, no silêncio da noite, do que naquele abrigo minúsculo com Suigetsu e Karin quase se agredindo. É incrível como eles conseguem discutir por qualquer besteira, despejando xingamentos um sobre o outro. Pelo menos aqui tenho um pouco de paz.

Ao meu redor vejo apenas um indistinto borrão verde-escuro, devido à velocidade. Mesmo com a densidade da vegetação, é possível ver um pequeno pedaço do céu.

-

_Céu sob o qual ela também está._

_-  
_

Há estrelas nele. Há também uma grande lua cheia, iluminando o caminho à minha frente. Exatamente como no sonho... Não, não é hora de pensar nisso.

O time Taka está abrigado em uma casa simples, que encontramos pelo caminho. Ainda tenho alguns negócios a tratar com a Akatsuki, não consegui me livrar dela. Dessa vez Madara quer que resolvamos uns problemas no País da Cachoeira, vizinho do País do Fogo. Amanhã continuaremos nossa jornada. O que me preocupa é o caminho até lá. Karin disse que sentiu alguns chackras poderosos por aqui, e que não são dos moradores locais, do País da Grama. Disse-nos que parecem ser do tipo Fogo. Isso é ruim, podem ser ANBUs de Konoha à minha procura. Kuso, como descobriram meu paradeiro? Bom, também podem ser apenas viajantes. Em todo caso, é melhor evitar lutas desnecessárias. Não quero ter que matar ninguém.

A vegetação está ficando menos fechada. Em meio ao borrão verde que parecia se distorcer ao meu redor, eu vi uma árvore de cor diferente. Suas pequenas flores rosa-claro eram tantas que destacavam-se das demais. Sakura. Eram flores de sakura, belamente desabrochadas em plena primavera.

-

_Desabrochadas, desenvolvidas, assim como ela._

_-  
_

Eu estaquei, as imagens de meu sonho na noite anterior voltando como em um flash. No sonho, o céu era limpo como aquele. Num grande campo iluminado pela lua cheia, uma árvore de cerejeira nos abrigava. Eu e Sakura. Estávamos sentados, lado a lado. Eu a observava minuciosamente. Estava linda, como sempre foi. Simplesmente linda. E então ela sorriu. Um sorriso amável, sincero. Perfeito. Nos aproximamos e então... Seus lábios eram tão quentes, tão macios... E aquilo era apenas um sonho. Apenas mais um dentre outros milhares onde aquele sorriso me assombrava, aqueles lábios me tentavam.

Voltei a correr, não me importando com a direção. Por que? POR QUE? Por que a cada maldita noite um novo sonho invade minha mente, sempre trazendo aquela garota irritante consigo? Por que me dói tanto saber que aquele sorriso é apenas um sonho?

Ah, aquele sorriso... A cada manhã, quando reuníamos o time 7, eu o presenciava, dedicado apenas para mim. Acho que era meu ponto favorito em Sakura. Ela era, sim, gentil, forte e linda, e eu amava tudo isso. Porém seu sorriso era o melhor para mim. Seu sorriso doce, amável, verdadeiro. O sorriso que, por um instante, me fazia esquecer as preocupações. Esquecia-me de Itachi, de vingança, de tudo. O sorriso de Sakura era a cura para meu coração perturbado. E eu amava aquilo. Amava _demais_.

Esse sorriso penetra em meus sonhos, como uma tortura eterna. Tortura sim, porque eu sei que jamais poderei vê-lo novamente. E porque destruí parte dele naquela noite.

-

_Destruí. Despedacei-o. Era a única maneira de salvá-lo._

_-  
_

A noite em que parti, em que fui obrigado a dizer-lhe adeus. Diante de suas lágrimas, de suas súplicas, eu criei uma máscara para mim. Uma clássica máscara de Uchiha, inexpressiva e inquebrável. Eu pude ver nos olhos dela o desespero. A negação, a relutância em meio às lágrimas que caíam. Ah, se ela pudesse ver em _meus_ olhos a verdade... Se enxergasse que fiz isso para protegê-la... Não apenas do perigo óbvio, com Orochimaru, mas de um perigo ainda maior. De mim mesmo. Não importando a minha escolha, eu apenas a faria sofrer. O destino dos Uchiha é sempre o mais doloroso. Sakura não merecia permanecer com alguém assim.

-

_Mas ela nunca enxergará isso em meus olhos. A máscara não permitirá._

_-  
_

E mesmo depois de todo o sofrimento que eu já lhe trouxe, ela não desistiu de mim. Kuso, maldita teimosia! Essa é uma das poucas coisas que eu realmente odeio em Sakura. Chega a ser irritante de tão teimosa. Ela e aquele dobe, dois cabeças-duras. Para o bem deles, é melhor que me esqueçam. Eu lhes dei a oportunidade, planejei tudo cuidadosamente, e nada funcionou. Eles deveriam seguir com suas vidas, serem felizes. Não importa o quanto isso doa em mim ou o quanto eu deseje que tivesse sido diferente, minha escolha já havia sido feita. Meu destino não estava junto deles.

-

_Nosso laço deveria ser quebrado. O único laço que eu formei depois do assassinato de meus pais deveria ser completamente destruído._

_-  
_

E, mesmo depois de tantos anos, eles não desistiram. Estarão ao meu lado até o _fim_, pelo que parece. Kuso.

A mata se abriu, desembocando em uma clareira. Examinei brevemente o lugar enquanto corria. Ao fixar os olhos sob uma árvore, parei, completamente estarrecido.

O que eu via não era verdade. Não podia ser. Provavelmente era mais um sonho, assombrando minha mente com aquela figura tão linda. Tão frágil. Tão perfeita.

Sakura. A minha Sakura, minha irritante, estava ali, recostada no tronco daquela árvore, adormecida. Como... Como ela veio parar aqui? Não parece estar ferida, e não há sinais de luta pela clareira. Ela está ali, simplesmente dormindo sob a copa da árvore, completamente exposta à qualquer perigo. Nunca pensei que seria tão descuidada. E aquele dobe, por que permitiu-a fazer isso? Por que deixou-a desprotegida? Aliás, por que não está com ela? Ah, eu vou matá-lo assim que o ver...

Mas, hoje de manhã, Karin informou-me que alguns ninjas poderosos do País do Fogo estavam por aqui. Deviam ser eles, Naruto e Sakura. Eles... se tornaram realmente poderosos. Isso me incomoda um pouco; sinto-me quase... orgulhoso. Argh. Mas, se estavam por aqui, deviam estar me procurando. Provavelmente conseguiram informações sobre meu paradeiro de alguma forma. Tenho que ser mais cuidadoso com isso. Porém, se Naruto não está com Sakura, provavelmente eles se separaram. Talvez ele apenas tenha saído para conseguir comida, talvez eles tenham se perdido um do outro ou talvez ainda tenham se separado para me procurar com mais eficiência.

-

_Eles nunca vão parar, não é? Nunca vão desistir de mim._

_-  
_

POR QUE continuam a me procurar? Por que insistem em alguém tão cruel como eu? Idiotas, para o bem deles mesmos, é melhor que parem de ser teimosos e me esqueçam. Será que não entendem?

Sakura permanecia adormecida, totalmente inconsciente da minha presença. Ainda achava que meus olhos me enganavam quando aproximei-me silenciosamente daquele corpo frágil que descansava sobre a grama.

Ela estava sentada, as costas apoiadas no tronco da árvore. Suas pequenas mãos estavam depositadas sobre as pernas bem definidas, que dobravam-se para um lado. Seus seios subiam e desciam suavemente conforme a respiração regular. Tinham aumentado de tamanho desde a última vez que a vi. A alva pele de seu pescoço estendia-se até o queixo delicado, que emoldurava seus lábios. Ah, aqueles lábios... Tão vermelhos, tão quentes, tão convidativos... Exatamente como nos meus sonhos. Chacoalhei a cabeça, concentrando-me em minha análise de Sakura. O nariz fino, delicado, permanecia o mesmo de antes. Suas pálpebras estavam fechadas, escondendo as esmeraldas de seus olhos.

-

_Ah, como eu gostaria de ver novamente aquelas esmeraldas brilhantes, livres de medo ou tristeza..._

_-  
_

Seus cabelos róseos estavam soltos, o protetor de Konoha adornando-os como de costume. Seu rosto permanecia sereno, a pele refletindo a luz do luar.

Estava linda. Absolutamente linda.

Quando dei-me por notar, já estava à sua frente. Arfei quando seus lábios se separaram, expulsando uma porção de ar. _Tão tentadores..._ Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado, examinando sua expressão. Parecia suave, até um pouco alegre. Talvez estivesse sonhando...?

Ainda observava-lhe quando algo aconteceu. Era incrível. Isso... não acontecia há tanto tempo...

- Sa... Sasuke-kun... – ela sussurrou meu nome, ainda desacordada.

A princípio assustei-me. Ela havia despertado? Havia notado minha presença? Não. Ela estava apenas sonhando. Sonhando _comigo_. Um sorriso despontou em meus lábios antes que eu percebesse. Aquilo era _incrivelmente_ reconfortante.

Aproximei-me mais, examinando sua face banhada pela luz da lua. Deslizei minha mão por uma de suas bochechas. A pele cálida, suave, fazia formigar a ponta de meus dedos. Os lábios estavam novamente separados, provocando-me. Convidando-me. O hálito de cereja que exalava dali apenas dificultava meu cérebro de pensar claramente. Sim, eu estava próximo o suficiente para perceber isso. Talvez se... Só uma vez eu... Rapidamente...

Esquecendo minhas convicções, fechei os olhos colei meus lábios aos de Sakura.

-

_Depois de tantos sonhos, tantas fantasias, esse desejo se realizou._

_-  
_

Entrei num estado de êxtase. Era milhões de vezes melhor que qualquer sonho. Apoiei uma das mãos no tronco da árvore e, suavemente, deliciei-me naquela boca que tanto sonhara em beijar. Era doce, macia, algo além da perfeição. _Sublime_. Naquele simples beijo eu despejava anos de desejo. Despejava nos lábios de Sakura minha saudade, minha enorme saudade de tê-la por perto, de sentir seu toque, seu calor.

Antes de poder aproveitar aquele minuto de insanidade, senti Sakura remexer-se sob meu corpo. Kuso. Não dei-lhe tempo para me ver, uma fração de segundo depois eu já havia pulado para um galho da árvore, e logo em seguida estava correndo novamente pela floresta tomada de sombras. Porém, por um breve momento antes de pular do galho, eu vi algo maravilhoso.

-

_E, por uma última vez, tive um vislumbre do paraíso._

_-  
_

Por menos de um segundo eu pude ver, mais uma vez, o sorriso de Sakura. Já acordada, ela olhava vagamente para frente, colocando a mão sobre os lábios, acariciando seu sorriso com a ponta dos dedos. O sorriso doce, gentil e verdadeiro que atormentara meus sonhos durante anos, que eu esperava jamais ver outra vez. O sorriso que me traz um pouco de força, cativa-me a seguir adiante. O sorriso que eu precisava ver novamente. O sorriso que eu amo.

   

**Owari.**

**

* * *

**

_Já tinha escrito essa One há um tempo, pra um concurso na comu do orkut, e agora resolvi postar aqui. Reviews? *-*_**  
**


End file.
